Like A Knife
by Sunset Dreaming
Summary: Bella's boyfriend Jason leaves her. Bella is heartbroken and swears that she will never love another man again. Although when Edward comes along, what happens? And what is with the odd nightmares she's been having since Jason left her?
1. Like A Knife

**Disclaimer: All praise goes to Stephenie Meyer. She owns all characters except Jason, I made him up.**

**Song for chapter: Like a Knife by Secondhand Serenade**

**Chapter One: Like A Knife**

**BPOV**

_Riiiiiiiing!_

_I ran to the phone, knowing that my love was on the other end and just wanting to hear his voice and all the amazing things he would say, and the usuall 'how's my beauty today?' greeting that I know I would get._

_"Hey," I breathed out of breath. I heard him chuckle and smiled, "What?" I asked._

_"Oh nothing," he said trying to act nonchalant._

_"Hey don't give me that 'oh nothing'. Talk. Now," I demanded only have kidding; I really did want to know why he was laughing. _

_"Okay, I'll talk, but you're not going to like it," he said._

_"Okay," I said hesitantly._

_"You just seemed so excited to answer the phone is all," he chuckled yet again._

_"Hey, how do you know I wasn't just in the kitchen or something and had to run?" I said but it was pointless he had already caught me._

_"Sure, sure," he laughed. It was silent for a while, but it wasn't awkward, it was _never _awkward with Jason. Right then I realised that I didn't get the usuall 'how's my beauty?'_

_"So...." I said. I could hear shuffling in the backround. Suddenly I had a feeling that something was up. I mean it was late, like past midnight late, but that was normal we would call eachother at any times, be it day or night. But I just had this weird feeling._

_"So, I wanted to... ask you how you were doing with the project, because you know it's due in, in around three days," he said but he was lying, and I knew that for sure by the way he stumbled over his words. Fine I'll get it out of him eventually._

_"Oh I'm finished my part, I did the whole dolphins and how the sound echos and they find their fish and so on and so on. How about you, you done your part?" I asked him. We were supposed to do a project for science class about our topic 'Sound' and of course Jason and I are partners, we have nearly every single class together._

_I heard him clear his throat and it brought me back. _

_"Um, yeah I done my part," lie._

_"Ok, ok I will have it done soon though," he said after I didn't say anything at all._

_"I want to tell you something but I just don't know how to say it," he said, mhmm here we go._

_"You can tell me anything, you know that," I said softly._

_"Yeah I know it's just that I've been wanting to say it ever since, um, you know with that whole Mike thing."_

_"I cannot believe we are talking about this," I said to him now seriously frustrated. _

_"I know, I know, it's not your fault and all but I can't get that image of you with.... I just can't get it out of my head."_

_"Yeah I get it but he came onto me and you know it," I said._

_"Yeah,"_

_"So what about that time?" I asked getting impatient because I absolutely hate when he brings Mike up and ruins our otherwise normal conversation. Mike was just an idiot in school that elluded himself into thinking I had a 'thing' for him. One day after jim I walked out to the parking lot and was heading towards Jasons Toyota when I was suddenly pushed up against a wall and attacked by Mikes slobby mouth. Next thing I know Mike was pulled off of me and sent flying by Jason. _

_Now he can't get it out of his mind. _

_"You know what it doesn't matter, it's pointless anyway."_

_"It is not pointless Jason, forget that douche and you know I only love you." I said softly_

_"I know." he sighed. "Okay I'll let you rest."_

_"Goodnight Jason"_

_"Sweet dreams." he said and hung up. _

_I stood there for a while, there was something up with him, and I knew that for sure. No 'I love you' or 'How's my beauty'. I was really worried about him. If it was his parents, then he would have told me. It wasn't Mike because he didn't even tell me anything about that._

_I wasn't liking this new Jason, the one that kept secrets from me. Did he finally realise that I wasn't what he wanted? _

_I decided I would ask him about it tomorrow, I was exhausted now anyway. I trudged upstairs and flopped onto my bed falling asleep mere seconds after my head hit the pillow._

_...._

_"Hi." I said as I greeted Jason at the door. He pulled me to him and gave me a hug._

_"Hey." he said in his commen Irish accent, yup Jason is Irish and I find it sexy. He was wearing his usuall jeans and a t-shirt, black leather jacket and black boots. Along with his musky smell and a hint of cigarettes. His usuall touch-me-now honey blonde hair. _

_I reached up onto my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in for a peck, he chuckled and smiled against my lips._

_"What?" I said pulling away._

_"Oh nothing." he repeated nonchalantly, just like last night._

_I left him at the door and walked into the kitchen expecting him to follow, when he didn't I turned and found him still standing by the door, I frowned and told him he could come in. I mean he always just walks right in, and now I have to ask him to? My parents weren't home, they were visiting Billy Black apparantly. And even if they were there it's not like we do anything inappropriate. We've known eachother since childhood. At times I slept over at his house and sometimes he at mine. _

_"what's going on? You not coming in?" I asked giving him an odd look._

_"Um, actually I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk?" he asked._

_"Yeah, sure. Just let me get my jacket." I said allthough I was sure something was up._

_I wrote a quick note for Charlie and Renee, saying I was out with Jason. _

_"Right, so is there something you wanted to talk about?" I asked looking up at him and smiling as we walked down the road and into the forest just by my house. _

_"Actually, yeah, there was something and I should have told you this a good while back. But last night it didn't feel right to do it on the phone, and well before that I just didn't have the courage to." he said while still walking and not once looking at me, he sounded.... sad?_

_I hadn't realised but we had gotten pretty deep into the forest, and it was really cold seeing as it was the middle of winter, and lets face it in Forks everyday is winter. I stopped suddenly and looked up at him concerned._

_"You see Bella you're great and all," he said still not looking at me. Now this was seriously starting to scare me, what was it that he couldn't tell me? "But.."_

_"Jason look at me and tell me what you want to say." I said softly._

_"I want to break up." just like that, he blurted out the words that I had hoped and dreamed and wished he'd never say. _

_"W-what?" I whispered._

_"My God Bella, I don't want to be with you anymore." he said but why did he sound pained, I was the one hurting and breaking not him. _

_"Why?" I mumbled feeling numb. "What did I do? I swear I'll change. Is it because of Mike? I swear to you Jason that I have no feelings for him." I was full out sobbing infront of him now, and all he could do was stare at me with cold, hard face. _

_"No, it's not you Bella. I just can't be with you anymore."_

_"But why?" I wailed._

_"You're not good enough for me." he said simply._

_"Jason is this some stupid joke you're playing on me?" I whispered my voice cracking as tears build up in my eyes._

_"No, I'm serious." he said again that cold, hard face. I didn't want to hear those words, I wanted this all to be just some sick joke._

_I always knew I wasn't good enough. I was plain and he was beautiful, girls always threw themselves at him ever since we were little. But he always had the choice, he never had to choose me, he never had to love me and tell me I'm beautiful, when he never meant a word. But he did choose me and I don't even know why, and then I fell in love with him and thought that I won't argue it, that it was meant to be. But it wasn't and now it was too late. _

_"Goodbye Bella and I'm sorry." he said in a hard tone that just wasn't him, he was always so warm and kind and loving and, and. "Jason don't, please. I'm begging you don't do this. We can work it out I'm sure of it." I said with still a tiny bit of hope that went straight out the window with what he said next._

_"Bella, it will never work out, __**we**__ don't work out, we never have, never will," he said his blue eyes boring into mine, final, hard and cold. I stared up at him the tears that were building up falling down my cheeks. And with that he turned his back on me and left. Left me, left us but the thing that hurt the most was that he left our love._

_My eyes were blurry and I was trying to find my way out of the forest to get home. I was stumbling and falling and tripping over everything, but I kept getting up. Only a while later I realised I was lost. I didn't know where I was. I was going back the way he and I had come, but that wasn't working. I started to panic and run from place to place grabbing onto a tree every now and then to catch myself._

_"Jason, Jason," I called out for him, he couldn't leave me here, not like this. "Jason!" I called louder still crying. Suddenly I tripped over a root of a tree falling face down into the leaves and dirt, my head hitting off a rock. I cryed and cryed out for him, it was dark and I was scared and I just wanted him back._

_I curled up into a tight ball, giving up, he wasn't coming back. I let the darkness take me over._

......

And that was how Jason broke my heart and made me hate love forever. I promised myself I would never ever love again.

It's been a week. Jason moved away. I don't know where, but after that night I never saw him again.

That night Charlie and a couple of people at the station had found me in the forest . I woke up in a hospital bed. I felt dead, I was physically and emotionally ruined. The only good thing at the hospital was Doctor Cullen, he was really gentle and wasn't like all the other doctors proding and pulling at me.

Renee and Charlie were upset for days later but they could never be as upset as me. They asked about him and I told them he was gone. Because I didn't know where he was and I'll never know exactly why he left me, he didn't give me an explanation.

I cried myself to sleep almost every night. I replayed what happened, what he said and how he left me there. Nightmares haunted me but always he would leave me, and I would scream at him to come back, when he turned his back on me and walked into the darkness of the forest behind the trees. The thing that scared me the most was that he never fully got far enough for me not to see him, because right before he was about step behind a tree he would look back at me and then something would start pulling at him.

Whatever it was it would pull and pull at him, he would scream for me to run. But I couldn't do it I couldn't leave him there in pain. When I tried to get closer, he was put in more pain. Eventually I turned around and starting walking away from him, just like he had asked me too, but each step I took broke my heart more and more.

I could still hear him screaming and I wanted nothing more than to stop his pain, but if I got closer he got more hurt. His screams would ring out around me long after I had woken up and there were times when I would stay up way into the night. I thought that Charlie and Renee didn't know, but it turns out they knew I stayed up way to late and worried that I'd become an 'insomiac'. Thing was, that when I did go to bed I would often wake up screaming, gasping and sweating.

I wanted to sleep. So much, but I couldn't, only for a few hours to keep me up in school and even that wasn't enough. I was ruined but I never once blamed him. He broke my heart but he was my first and last love, and of that I was sure.

_I dream a lot. I know you say you've got to get away._

_The world is not yours for the taking_

_Is all you ever say._

_I know I'm not the best for you,_

_But promise that you'll stay._

_Cause if I watch you go,_

_You'll see me wasting, you'll see me wasting away._

_Cause today, you walked out of my life._

_Cause today your words felt like a knife._

_I'm not living this life._

**Tell me your thoughts, I love to know what you're thinking while reading. Good parts? Bad parts? The whole shabang. The lyrics in the end are obviously not mine they're from the song Like A Knife and you'd know if you listened to it while reading :] it goes perfect I think **

**Review please :]**


	2. The Last Something

**A/N: Thanks to all that favourited or alerted this story. At least that means someones actually reading it :/ Right on with it oh and I don't own Twilight obviously, Stephenie does. Enjoy (hopefully) read and review and if there are any suggestions, things you would like me to put into the story or anything I can try fit that in. Let me know!**

**Song For Chapter: The last something that meant anything by Mayday Parade**

**Chapter two: The Last Something**

I woke up after only a few hours of sleep, I turned my alarm off quickly and slowly dragged myself out of bed and to the bathroom. I did the usuall; had a shower to freshen up, brushed my teeth and dressed for school. I didn't care what I wore anymore, I had no one to dress for.

I ran down- stumbling slightly on the last step- to find that Renee had already left for work and Charlie was finishing off his usuall morning cup of coffee, while reading the newspaper. He looked up when I reached the floor and smiled cautiouslly.

"Morning Bells."

"Morning dad." I mumbled.

I went into the kitchen grabbed a granola bar and an apple, I also grabbed my bag by the door stuffing my food in it and leaving for school in my red Chevy truck.

I realised I was early and didn't want to go in and wait with a whole bunch of annoying people, that all looked alike, dressed alike and almost freakin' talked alike. Typical Forks people, if you weren't like them you couldn't be with them.** (A/N: I have absolutley nothing against any Forks people. This is just to go with the story.) **I took my Wuthering Heights book out and my ipod and began to listen to some song while reading, trying to waste the time and the memories.

I didn't want to be remembering anything and I hated times like this; when I had so much time to do nothing but think. And remember.

All the Forks students knew was that I was found in the forest after being 'attacked and mauled' by _bears_, where later on the next day I was found by my father Chief Swan who had instantly brought me to the hospital. Only I knew the painful truth.

I heard the bell ring and grabbed my bag and started walking towards my first class, english. I loved english, but now even that seized to matter. I was the first in class so I decided to keep my earphones in and listen until people started showing up.

Mr Greene was always late and from what people were saying, the poor man was having a hard time with his family and kids.

Students started filing into class one after the other, but I ignored them until the seat next to mine was pushed back roughly and whoever it was sat while dropping their bag on the floor. It was hard not to notice even while still listening to music.

I looked up to see Edward Cullen sitting next to me, he said something because I noticed his lips moving but I wasn't going to talk to him. Edward Cullen and his family had just recently moved down here from Chicago. He was popular obviously; hes got the looks and all that. I wasn't interested though. There was only one for me and he was gone now.

Mr Greene finally walked in and I pulled the earphones out.

"Are you okay?" a smooth voice asked. I turned around and looked at Edward questionly wondering why he would be asking such an odd question, to find that he was staring at me with those forest green eyes that went perfect with his complextion. And yet I still couldn't understand why he would ask that. I nodded and turned back to listen to Mr Greene.

"Just asking, you looked a little sad there." he whispered leaning towards me. 'A little sad?' I don't know what I was feeling but I highly doubt it was 'a little sad', it was pain with confusion and fear and sadness and a whole mixture of emotions, but mostly I was numb.

You would think being numb wouldn't hurt, but infact it's the exact opposite. It's like slow death, it slowly and painfully wears you out, until you give into it and let it win you over. But it wasn't winning me over, I was hanging onto something I just didn't know what it was yet. But it was there and it was begging me to hold on, and that's why I did. Every day was more painful than the next and I would continue holding onto whatever it was until I found out.

I could feel Edwards eyes staring at me throughout the entire class. Mr Greene was droning on and on. I felt like this class was never going to end. And so when the bell finally rang I immediately hopped out of my seat and out of the class and away from Edwards questioning looks.

I went to my next class German and after that my classes seemed to go on forever. I was relieved when the bell rang signaling lunch. I didn't eat in the cafeteria anymore, I ate outside. There was to much staring and talking when I was inside.

The only people I talked to anymore or more like didn't ignore me were Ben and Angela. When Jason was here he was popular but never stuck up and never looked down on anybody. Seeing as I was his girlfriend I always sat with him Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Eric and Tyler. I was accepted then, but now that Jason is gone I was treated like dirt. I wasn't allowed at that desk anymore, I wasn't allowed to talk with them either.

The thing was though that I didn't _want _to talk to anybody after what happned. Getting involved with people meant them asking questions, and I wasn't going to answer to anybody I didn't want to talk to anybody and I couldn't exactly tell anybody I'm having these really weird dreams. They probably won't even believe me, let alone try to help.

Ben and Angela though were really nice, they gave me space because they knew I wanted it, but they didn't ignore me completely.

I walked up to the bench that I have gotten used to sitting in ever since he left, right under a big tree that faced the music building with the huge windows. I ate my granola bar and apple and just sat listening to my ipod with my eyes closed and my head leaning against the trees bark. I was humming along to Mayday Parade, and the lyrics were hitting too close to home, and I could feel the tears coming on so I quickly turned off the ipod.

When I sat up straight I noticed Edward standing up right infront of me, with.... concern in his eyes?

"H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." he said smiling lightly.

I got up to leave so he could have the bench to himself but he stopped me.

"No, no you can stay." he said in his smooth voice. I gave him a weary look but remained on the bench, I scooted over to the far right side so that he could sit. He sat and it was so awkward, I didn't know a thing about this guy and I don't think I wanted to.

"Are you okay?" he asked yet again. What was up with this guy? Why did he care if I was 'okay' or not. I mean usually when people ask 'are you okay?' they're usually not looking for an answer. They just ask it. It's like a filler of some sort.

I was thinking that Edward had asked me the first time out of kindess but now that's the second time. Maybe he didn't really want to know if I was okay or not, he just didn't know what to say to me. I looked at him and nodded again, I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"What were you listening to?" he asked curiously looking at me. Another question but I can't simply nod I had to talk to him.

"The last something that meant anything." I replied simply.

"Nice," he mumbled. "What's it about?" he asked looking up at me again. I don't think I can explain what this song is about without breaking down, but I was saved by the bell. I grabbed my bag and quickly got up to leave. "Bella." he called and I turned to look at him not wanting to stand another second near him. Why was he asking me to explain what the song was about? I didn't like how he was making me feel, uncomfortable. "Please tell me sometime, I would love to know what it means." he said sincerly. And with that I turned and ran into the building.

I went straight to the girls restroom and was so relieved to find that nobody was there. I cried and cried. That song and Edward and his damn qusetions had brought up a lot of things, good and bad memories that I wanted to just forget.

I wasn't going to any class looking like this, and besides my next class was gym so it didn't make a difference if I skipped it or not. I peeked outside the bathroom and when I was sure there was no one there I ran down the hallway, and out the main door to the parking lot. I got into my truck and revved the engine to life. Tears still staining my cheeks, I reversed slowly but while reversing I couldn't help but notice a hint of bronze hair in my mirror still by the bench, staring at me as I left. Maybe it was just me.

The second I got home I went straight to my room and pulled out the box underneath my bed full of neatly stacked paper and some crumbled and a charm braclet, a bad dream catcher and a whole load of other things that were evidence that Jason did exist, and is still out there somewhere.

I had written all these letters to him, writing down every single thing I wanted to say to him. Later though when I had finished writing the letters I remember that I've got nowhere to send them to, no way they could every reach him. And that was when I got so angry and frustrated and just crumpled up the paper and threw it into the box along with everthing else.

I would eventually shove the box under my bed and cry myself to sleep with the truth slapping me in the face, that Jason was really, really gone never going to come back to me. Then I would have a nightmare with Jason in it, only this time Edward was there too and he was screaming at to leave Jason and follow him. But I couldn't do it, I couldn't leave Jason in pain and again I _couldn't _help him. I was helpless.

I woke up screaming and realised I had only slept an hour.

I sat up in bed, curled my knees up underneath me and pulled the covers up to my face and cried. It seemed that's all I have been doing lately. I couldn't sleep. I was hurting so much and I couldn't sleep. The bad dream catcher didn't work and it never would.

But, I'll be okay (Is that what you want me to say?)

It's called breakup

'Cause it's broken

But I'll be okay (Is that what you want me to say?)

It's called breakup

'Cause it's broken....

**Review please. Favourite parts and what not. Any questions or whatever you can pm me :]**

**Sorry in advance if there are any mistakes it's past midnight and I am wreacked but I'm desperately trying to get this up :P Better be thankfull . **


	3. Painting Flowers

**A/N: I want to say thank you in particular to**_** BurningUnbrellas**_**: I know it is very sad at the moment and maybe for a while but it will come out of it, promise : ]**

**And **_**MongolianBeef84: **_**Thank you for your review, I will definitely use Barry I think that's a brilliant Irish name : D Right, so, everybody it is Jason Barry but I will mention it in the story, incase no one reads this. Let me know what y'all think ; ] **

**Song for Chapter: Painting Flowers by All Time Low **

**Chapter three: Painting Flowers**

I woke up again to my alarm ringing, I hadn't even realised I had fallen asleep but I was so glad I had woken up. The alarm had stubbornly woke me up in the middle of me trying to walk back to Jason, and not listen to Edward.

I did not like Edward Cullen that's for sure. I only talked to him twice and not even that seeing as he did all the talking the first time and the second time, I would hardly call that talking.

But he was trying to make me talk, something I don't want to do, and he's acting like he knows things about me, things I haven't told anyone about not even Charlie and Renee. After that horrible night, I just told them that I was walking around in the forest and fell. But then they questioned the letter I left saying that I was out with Jason and why did he not help me. "Because he left me there in the first place" is what I wanted to say, but that wouldn't have eased their worries, so I lied. I said that I _was _with him but then he told me that he was going.... somewhere.

They asked of course, but what was I supposed to say, he didn't tell me _himself._

I shook myself of those thoughts and rolled out of bed, and to the bathroom. I didn't feel up to having a shower so I just washed my face and brushed my teeth. I was walking back down the hallway to my room when I heard my name being used in a conversation between Charlie and Renee.

"Charlie, this is _not _right." I heard Renee's hushed tone._ "_She can't keep walking around like this." I didn't hear what Charlie had said but it angered Renee even more.

"I cannot believe you," she screached. "This is my baby girl we're talking about, and don't you go telling me _to give her time _Charlie." I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but they _were _talking about me.

"You think I don't know that?" replied Charlie getting angry. "She's my girl too, and believe me looking at her like this everyday is killing me." he said lowering his voice.

Then I could hear my mom crying and it was quiet except for small mumbling coming from Charlie, reassuring her I guess.

And here I thought that this mask was working on everybody. Maybe it _was _working to an extent but I always thought it had worked on Renee and Charlie the most, I was wrong, now the only thing left that they didn't know was why Jason left and where to, but even I didn't have the answers to those questions.

I went back to my room and changed into some dark wash jeans, a black v-neck sweater along with my black fluffly boots and my jacket. I stuffed my books in I don't even remember doing my homework. I must of done it since my books were splayed out around my desk.

I stormed down the stairs, stamping my feet harder than usuall for Charlie and Renee's benefit. Only they didn't seem to have moved, because when I came down Charlie was holding Renee close to him, she had her head burried in his neck while he was whispering things to her, and she would nod every now and again.

Because of me. I was causing them this pain. If it wasn't for me and my dumb problems they wouldn't be like this. We would go back to the way everything used to be, where we would go out and have lunch together as a family and when we could talk about anything. But it can't go back to the way it used to be, I have to move on and I've learned that now. I was going to change, because it was obvious that Jason wasn't coming back anymore.

I walked over to the kitchen bar table and poured myself a glass of milk. I sat chugging it down until Renee looked over and saw me at the table. "Oh sweetie," she said wiping at her face. "I didn't know you had come down."

"Yeah," I said trying to smile a genuine smile up at her.

"Bella we need to talk," she said frowning, and I could see her plastering on that stubborn mask, that meant no argueing.

"Sure," I said simply. " 'Bout what?"

"About you, and... Jason."

"Mom there's nothing to talk about." I said trying to immediatelly stop this conversation while I still could.

"Isabella." she said sternly. "There is a _lot_ to talk about." she continued without letting me answer. "Like _where _is Jason? Why did he leave you? What were you doing in that forest on your own?" Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't know, okay?" I shouted.

"How can you not know Bella?" Charlie asked who had up until now been listening to us talk from the sitting room. Now though he was in the kitchen and slightly angry too.

"Because I don't, I j-just don't," I whispered my voice breaking.

"Was it his parents?" Renee asked. Charlie and Renee already knew about Jasons parents, he had to tell them at one point. When we were younger I promised him I wouldn't tell anybody. Then we became desperate and he had to tell them.

"I don't know." I said yet again. "That's what I thought too."

"But he would tell you?" my dad said looking at me suspicously almost.

"Dad he didn't tell me a thing. Only that he had to leave." I looked at the clock above the kitchen door and realised I would be late if I didn't leave right then. Charlie was about to say something but I cut him off.

"I have to go dad, bye."

I was just about to step out when Renee called, "We'll finish this conversation later."

I sighed and stepped out into the light drizzle. I hated Forks weather it was constant rain and sleet and just wetness, and it was so green. I hated it right, but it was where I spent my childhood, I didn't hate it too much to want to leave it yet.

I got to school just on time, I hopped out of my truck and walked down to the main gateway thinking about how I needed an explanation as to why I wasn't in for my last three classes. Just half way down when I was about to step into the school, I tripped over the kerb that I always seem to forget is actually there.

I held my hands out to stop the fall only to grab onto something or should I say a certain someone. I was holding onto his arms really tight, my eyes still shut. He put his arms underneath mine and pulled me up while still keeping his arms around my waist.

I looked up and didn't realise just how close he was, my eyes locked with his green orbs.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered and tryed to pull back and head in but he held me in place. I thought he was angry at me for nearly pulling him down with me so I started to apologize profusely.

"I am so sorry I didn't see you. I'm so stupid I come by here every single morning and I don't have the commensence as to actually remember that there is a flippen' kerb here where I have to actually lift my foot to get over and not fall flat on my face again I am so sorry I didn't mean to practically pull you down with me please forgive me I promise not to get in your way ever-" I rambled on and on all in one breath until he cut me off.

"Bella!" he said. "Woah it's fine, really you were going to fall and wasn't thinking you just wanted something to hold on to. And I just so happened to be that someone." he said smirking.

"Right." I blushed and looked down. Edward still hadn't let go of me, and strangley enough it wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would after Jason. But that didn't mean it was right, so I tryed to pull out of his arms again. This time he let me though, but I could have sworn I saw a flash of.... pain in his eyes? No, I'm imagening things now, lack of sleep and all that. "I'm still sorry." I said.

"Okay apology accepted I guess." he said smiling crookedly. "But we don't want to be late for class, so lets go."

We got to class on time surprisngly. However I kept telling him how because of stupid me we were both going to be late for class. He insisted I wasn't stupid and we would get there on time, hence the smirking right now. 'I told you so' he mouthed when I looked at him. I rolled my eyes and turned to listen to Mr Greenes lecture.

Half way into class a note was slipped under my elbow. I looked up at Edward questionly and he cocked his head slightly towards the note. I didn't want to open it, from the look in his eyes I knew I wasn't going to like what I read.

I looked at the dumb piece of paper and slowly reached for it. I made sure Mr Greene wasn't looking and held it up behind my pencilcase to read just four simple words in his ellegant writing _I want to know _ was all it said and my breath caught. I knew what he was talking about but I decided to play dumb. _Know what? _wrote to him and slipped it over.

I was pretending to listen to Mr Greene as he talked about an essay of some sort. But I couldn't help but glance at Edward and notice how his jaw was clenched his eyes darkened. _Bella you know what _it said. I looked up to find him staring at me with such intensity I had to look away. _No, not really _I wrote back in my messy scrawl.

I could have sworn I heard him growl when he read what I had written. He didn't write back for a good while, but when he eventually did, the paper was dented where he had written evidence of him nealing to hard on the paper, he's angry. But he shouldn't be. Me and my problems shouldn't be any of his concern. He should just leave me alone.

_You will tell me soon _it said. I crumbled up the paper and stuffed it in my pencilcase. I looked at him and frowned, why did he want to know so bad? It was just a song. As if noticing my confused expression he leaned forward to whisper in my ear his breath sending a tingly feeling all over my body causing me to shiver.

"Everything has a meaning," he murmered making my breath hitch.

When I wake up, the dream isn't done

I wanna' see your face,

and know I made it home.

If nothing is true, what more can I do?

I am still painting flowers for you.

Showed my cards, gave you my heart,

Wish we could start all over.

Nothing's maken' sense at all.

Tried to open up my eyes,

I hopin' for a chance to make it alright.

**A/N: Right sorry I know chapter isn't that long hopefully they'll get longer. Oh and after this update sorry I might be a little late on updating because I'm leaving for the Easter Break, and I have to try update my other story. However if my story Just One Night doesn't flow as easly as this I'll come back here I promise : P**

**Oh and I know it's a weekend and all but I do still have homework and yeah that maybe why the chapter is short. Sorry for any mistakes I only looked over really quickly, I was just so eager to update. And motivated to wright : )**

**Anyway all that reviewed, favourited and alerted are awesome and so made my day. To put it simply my day has been shitty. I'll try shorten my AN's ; ) hee-hee**

**Review please! **

**dd **


	4. The Memory

**A/N: I think I'm the happiest person alive.... I want to thank BurningUmbrellas: And I was thinking of sticking Edward's point of view in there, I'll see. Thing is I don't want to give too much away. I also want to thank xxpianoplayerxx: your reviews made me laugh, and I wuv you too besto! Also TrappedInsideADream thank you so much. Reviews mean a lot to me, so I really do mean it when I say thank you for putting time in to simply comment, it doesn't have to be long, I'll appreciate it anyway : ) Sorry I'm ranting :/ On with it.**

**Song for chapter: The Memory by Mayday Parade**

**Chapter four: The Memory**

I was counting the seconds down until the bell would ring. God, Edward he was so nosy and, and, and just plain ugh, nosy. Again, why does he want to know so bad? It was a just a dumb song. I groaned quietly, but not quiet enough I guess since Edward looked at me with a frown. I just shook my head to let him know I was fine.

Edwards words were still ringing in my ears over and over. 'Everything has a meaning' I know it does, but not the same meaning. Depending on the person and the way they see things. Sure, I listened to that song and it had a deep meaning to me, but it could mean something completely different to someone else.

It felt as if this class was never going to end. Just as I thought that, the bell rang. I hopped out of my seat and ran to the door, wanting nothing more than to be away from Edward. Luck wasn't on my side today though, because as I walked down the hall thinking I was free, I looked back only to find Edward right behind me. "Ugh," I groaned loudly.

"Weren't planning on runnning off on me, were you?" he asked amusement lacing his voice.

"No, why would I do such a thing?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know, to run away from the truth?" he said answering my rethorical question. Okay now I was angry he didn't know a thing about me and has absolutely no right to judge me.

"What is your problem?" I said sharply, abruptly stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"I don't have a problem Bella." he said.

"You obviously do. You act like you know me, and like we're friends and then you ask me these stupid questions, that don't even make sense. We aren't friends Edward and we are not going to be." I said with finality.

He stood staring down at me, he seemed angry. I was the one that was supposed to be angry not him, he had no right to be in this situation.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Just like that no arguement or anything. I wanted to scream at him and yell and thrash. Why did he keep asking that? It was like he was purposefully trying to torture me. No, I'm not 'okay' but it's not like I'm going to tell him that.

"Yeah I'm fine Edward, but what has that got to do with what we're talking about?"

"It has everything to do with it." he said simply. I hadn't realised but the hallway was empty and we had to get to class.

"Yeah, look, whatever." I said just sick of his cryptic replies to practically everything I said to him. "We're going to be late."

As I was walking down the hallway, he called back to me, "Save me a bench?" he asked with a hint of a smile in his voice, and sure enough when I turned around he was looking at me smiling. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"Well is that a no?"

"Yes."

"Aha, is that a yes?"

"God Edward. Yes you can sit with me but no I will not talk to you." I said frustrated.

I heard him laugh and say, "I knew you'd give in, I knew you'd give in."

"Trust me, I didn't do it for you." I said while turning a corner, and not waiting for an answer.

German class was, fun? I was able to consentrate, and that might have had a little bit to do with Edward not being there, seeing as he did French. Our topic was fasion 'Die Mode' not that I was into fashion that much, but it was fun learning all the different things and ways to describe stuff.

Right, so I was trying desperately not to think about Edward, but it wasn't working and it wasn't even right. Why would I think of him when all he was doing was sticking his nose into other peoples business? Maybe it's just because he's been following me around a lot and he was always there, that it was hard for me not to think about him. Yeah, that was it.

Next I had Biology, and I had that with Edward. Again he sat next to me, making it harder for me to consentrate and making me even more frustrated. It shouldn't _be _hard. Mr Varner had yet to arrive, and I wanted him to come running into the room as Edward cleared his throat and prepared himself to talk with me.

"Horrible weather, isn't it?" I asked desperately. That was odd, the weather? He raised his eyebrows, and just looked at me for a bit.

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" he replied. "Hey Bella I was-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Do you not like it?" I asked. He just confirmed that it was horrible, how could he possibly like it?

"No not really, it's boring. But that's not what I wanted to say, I was going to ask you abou-"

"It is boring yeah, very green."

"Bella, what is going on? You're acting really weird. Not you at all." he said with concern, for me?

"Edward you don't even know me." I said frustration taking over again.

"Yeah, that's because you won't let me." he mumbled. It was then that I realised how mean I had actually been treating him, he was so nice and I shouldn't have been talking to him that way.

Just as I was about to apologise Mr Varner walked in. I sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it, _Sorry. _I slipped it over and looked at his face to see his reaction, again he didn't seem any happier, I apologized.

_Say it to my face _was all the note said. What he thinks I can't say it to his face? I can and I will.

_Fine_. I wrote determined to prove him wrong. He has no reason to think, that I can't apologize.

I tried to listen to Mr Varner for the rest of class, he was going on about the _heart_. And we were going to disect one soon apparently, I should seriously start paying more attention. But then if I'm paying attention, I think about Jason, and I promised myself I wouldn't do that, I'm over him now. No memories, no Jason, no nothing, there was never anything between Jason and I. _At the bench _he wrote.

Did I mention how all my classes _drag _on? Well they do, and half the time I'm either doing the exact opposite of what I said I would do (think about Jason) or because Edward keeps giving me knowing glances throughout all of my classes. It's unbearable, makes me feel like he knows so much about me, but he doesn't and he can't. I mean he just moved in to this small town not long ago. And the first time he has ever seen me is in school, for all he knows I was 'mauled by a bear'.

When the bell finally rang, I was going to make a run for it, but Edward being Edward stopped me.

"There's no point in running, remember the bench. I'm gonna' be there." he said humour evident in his voice. I sighed and walked by him, and out the door. If he's going to be there, then he can be, but I did say that I wasn't going to talk to him.

I sat at the bench, glad that Edward wasn't there yet, probably at his locker or something. But no matter, he isn't there.

It was a rare sunny day in Forks, and I loved it. I was sipping my drink when Edward came out the double doors, letting them swing behind him. He looked like he had just run a mile, but I ignored him and kept my earphones in. What he didn't know was, that I actually wasn't playing anything.

"My God, it's near impossible to get out through that lunch room." he said chuckling.

When I didn't say anything he looked at me and then continued anyway.

"I was trying to get by this Newton guy, and he wouldn't move. I had to shove him aside eventually." he said. My hands tightened into fists in my lap at the mention of Mike.

"Yeah anyway away from that. You owe me something." I still didn't talk to him.

"Remember the apology?" he asked.

"Bella I know you can hear me." he said simply, after a pause.

I pulled the earphones out and looked at him.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Aha, I knew you could hear me." he said smiling crookedly.

"No actually, I didn't hear a word you said."

"Yes you did Bella, and I know that for sure."

"How could you possibly?"

"Well, for one when I said you could here me you pulled the earphones out." he said smirking. "And also when I mentioned Mike, you tensed up and looked like you were going to punch something." he said suddenly serious, and looking at me with a frown.

I couldn't lie now. It's obvious that he knows, and well, I suck at lieing. I sighed and looked up at the tree above us.

"Also Bella, I can tell when you're listening to a song," he said softly.

"How?" I murmered.

"You tend to get carried away, and you have this concentrated look about you, and then at times you would frown, others sort of smile..." he paused to look at me, as if contemplating how I would react to his next statement. "And sometimes you would cry."

"I do not." I said. There was no way I was going to agree to that. But like I said I suck at lieing, and probably didn't sound anywhere near convincing because he just raised his eyebrows.

"You do."

"I don't." I insisted.

"Bella you do."

"Edward no-I-don't." I said breaking it down for him.

"I'm no simpleton. And yes you do, and you're proving my point by being so stubborn as to not admit it yourself. Because if you didn't, you wouldn't care if I kept saying you did. But you do, and it's okay to cry." he said softly.

I stared at him shocked and mesmerised.

"What?" he said smiling warmly.

"How did you know all that?" I asked. How many times has he seen me listening to music?

"Maybe I'm just observant?" he said it like a question. That unsure of himself?

"Extremely."

"Well that's unfair." I said not looking at him.

"What isn't?"

"You know all this about me, by simply being 'observant', and I know nothing about you apart from the fact that your dad is a doctor."

"You want to know things about me?" he asked amused. "You didn't look like you cared."

"That's because I don't. I just said that it wasn't fair."

"Yeah, well I'm hurt Bella." he said putting a hand on his heart and feigning being hurt.

"Ha, ha." I said although I was trying hard not to smile. My lips were twitching, I don't even remember the last time I had smiled a real smile, and not for the sake of the people around me.

"Right, well I'll tell you anyway. My name is Edward Anthony Cullen, I am seventeen years old. I have two brothers Emmett and Jasper both are a year older than me, I have the most amazing parents in the world. I love music, play the piano and the guitar. I like basketball. Can't stand some people in this school, I won't name them but I'm sure you already know. And lastly -because I don't want to bore you- I hate and will murder anyone that ever messes with anyone I love and care for." he said this all while staring directly at me, not wait scratch that, it was like he was seeing right into me as he spoke.

"Wow." I breathed and he laughed, I guess that must have been because I was gaping at him.

"So who did you do it for?" he asked out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Well when you agreed to let me sit with you, you said you didn't do it for me. So who did you do it for?"

"I-I don't know I just did." I stuttered.

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"Well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that you are so stubborn, and I knew you wouldn't listen even if I said don't."

"Caught me there." he laughed.

"Bella you weren't really mauled by a bear, were you?" he asked, completely changing the atmosphere to one of seriousness and tensity. My barrier was up when it came to this conversation, I will not answer a thing asks about it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said feigning ignorance.

"Bella, I think you know very well what I'm talking about."

"I do no-" he cut me off before I could continue.

"I saw you Bella."

"Y-You what? When?"

"Last week, when you went into the forest with that guy." he said.

"You saw that?" I whispered, staring at him in shock.

"Yeah I did and I wish I hadn't." he mumbled.

"No, you didn't. You're only saying that, you want me to talk to you, but that's just hitting below the belt." I said getting angry.

"No, Bella I wouldn't force you to talk. If you didn't want to tell me something, I would understand."

"You didn't seem to have understood that at the beginning, when I practically ignored you all the time." I said fuming now.

"I wanted to help you." he shouted.

"How? By being nosy? All you did was annoy me, and ask me all these questions that I think I made very clear, I didn't want to answer them." I shouted at him.

"Yes, you did make it clear. But you weren't helping yourself at all Bella. The first step in helping yourself, would be you opening up to somebody and that somebody can be me, I'm willing to listen Bella." he said sounding almost pained.

"I don't want to talk about anything," I screamed at him standing up and looking down at him.

"That's what you keep telling yourself Bella. But eventually your not going to be able to take it anymore." he said eerily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella...." he said standing up infront of me. "I mean that eventually you won't be able to keep quiet anymore, your going to keep blaming yourself for God knows what, it's not healthy, and I want to help you." he said softly putting his arms around wrists and pulling me closer to him.

"I have to go to class," I said but didn't make a move.

"I want to help you," he repeated almost begging me.

"No." I said and stepped away from him.

**EPOV** **(surprise!!)**

"Bella," I called after her as she walked towards the doors. I didn't think she would acknowledge me, after yelling at her but she did turn around. I could see the tears building up in her eyes.

"What?" she asked her voice cracking.

"Will you be okay?" I asked her.

She slowly walked up to me then. She stood right infront of me and asked me the question I had been waiting for her to answer.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" she asked the tears spilling over. My heart was breaking for her. I slowly reached out and gently wiped the tears from her face, only for more to follow.

"Because I'm waiting for you to believe it, and answer me honestly." I whispered.

_Walk away_

_Barely breathing_

_As I'm lying on the floor_

_Take my heart_

_As you're leaving_

_I don't need it anymore_

_This is the memory_

_This is the curse of having _

_Too much time to think about it_

_It's killing me_

_This is last time_

_This is my forgiveness_

_This is endless_

**Right, I think this is the longest chapter yet. I personally like it, it's a step forward, right? Oh, in the song just think of the 'she' as 'he'. I will try update soon but next next week is going to be crazy for me, maybe Tuesday? I'll try. Thanks for all the reviews, I never believed it when people said it would make them update faster, I thought it was just to get reviews, but I've learned that's not true. **

**So review, it actually works : ] I wanna' know your thoughts, what you liked what you hated and all that.**

**My favourite part would be when Bella and Edward were argueing over him sitting with her.**

**Review!! **


	5. River Flows In You

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, and I don't know if I mentioned this, but if you see any mistakes do tell me. If I don't fix them (I'll try) I will definitely look over them, so let me know. But I also want to know, what you did like, favourite parts and such, just your thoughts basically : ] **

**Song for chapter: River Flows In You by Yiruma**

**Chapter five: River Flows In You**

I ran through the school halls, and out the main gateway. I left my truck, I didn't want it right now, I just wanted to leave. To leave Edward, to leave Jason and everything and anything that reminded me of him. Memories. That's what Edward brings back, everytime he talks to me, weather he knows it or not. And from the.... talk, we had he doesn't know, he just saw something that didn't go with the lie, that the students of Forks High had come up with; Jason and I. Somehow, somewhere, he had been there and he had seen it, only, how much exactly _did _he see?

I kept walking, down the pathway. Now, though I didn't have it in me to run, so I trudged along, suddenly not in a hurry to get home. I remembered the conversation, I had yet to finish with Renee and Charlie. I wasn't looking forward to that.

Cars were speeding past me, until at one point one of them slowed to a stop next to me. I walked faster, not knowing who it was.

"Hop in Bella." a velvety voice called. My God, are you _trying _to kill me? Or just torture me to death? I ignored him and kept walking.

"Come on, Bella. Don't be difficult." he said still driving slowly by me.

"Difficult?" I stopped to look at him. "I'm being difficult?" I asked incredulously.

"No, you're not, and I'm sorry, but I'd rather _I _pick you up, than some _physcopath _off the street."

I thought it would be awkward with Edward, after I broke down in front of him, but strangely, it wasn't. He didn't even act like anything had happened. But it had.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I said sharply, and continued walking.

"Bella, I'm serious." he said, the seriousness quite evident in his voice.

"Edward, so am I. Now leave me alone." I said mocking his tone of voice. I heard him sigh, and then mumble something, uninteligible under his breath.

"You are so stubborn, has anybody ever told you that?" he asked, bringing back memories, unintentionally. I stopped again, and leaned down to look at him through the open window.

"Yeah, he has." I said, but then quickly clasped a hand over my mouth, I should not have said that.

"Who has?" he asked, looking at me intently, like I was just about to spill the latest gossip on Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewert.

"Nobody." I said quickly. I couldn't help but notice how his face fell.

"Well, come on in already." he said exasperated.

"Edward, I don't want to, now go." I shouted at him.

"I won't leave. You _will _get in this car Izabella, even if I have to come out and carry you, I'll do it. Trust me." he said completely serious. Well, either he carries me in or I get in myself, I prefer the latter.

I sighed and got in the passenger seat. Still not awkward, but strange, what do we talk about?

I relaxed, leaning back and putting my head on the head rest, leaning over to look out the window, at the trees flying past us. Edward drives fast, really fast, but I didn't find it scary at all, infact it felt great. I mean, I know Charlie _is _the Chief of police, but this felt brilliant.

I sighed and closed my eyes, it was then that I realised that, River Flows In You was playing.

"Yiruma?" I asked him surprised. He nodded, " What, you don't like him?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Are you mad? I _love _him." I said smiling widely. It felt weird, like I said I hadn't done that in what feels like a _really _long time.

"That's great." he said grinning. "I didn't think you would like him."

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, you just don't seem the type." he said smiling crookedly, he always does that and as odd as this may sound, it's suits him, it's nice and I like it, it's special. And Edward doesn't seem to be like everybody else at Forks High. He didn't judge me at all, like everybody else did. Mauled by a bear, seriously? I don't even have a scratch on me.

"What type do I seem like to you?"

"How do you know Yiruma?" he asked instead, avoiding my question. I'll let it go, for now.

"My mom plays a lot of classical music around the house, and Yiruma's River Flows In You just so happened to be my favourite one." I said.

"That's my favourite too," he said, smiling and motioning with his hands for a car to go by.

It was suddenly really quite. I lay back and closed my eyes, listening to the sweet music, filling the car.

"Idiot." Edward exclaimed so suddenly causing me to jump out of my seat.

"What? What is it?" I asked in panic.

He huffed, and then began explaining what had happened. "I had my indicators on, clearly indicating the I was going to the right, when out of nowhere this moron comes out with his dumbass Volkswagen Rabbit, banger of a car, and thinks it's smart to indicate that he's going to the left, when the freak is going to the right, causing me stop so suddenly that something could have happened. Then when I shout out idiot -which he is- he sticks out his middle finger at me."

I stared at him for a while biting my lip and fighting the urge to laugh, unsuccessfully. I began laughing so hard, it was causing pain in my sides. Edward looked at me incredulously. "This is not funny Bella." he said, making me laugh even harder. "I could have crashed, I bet then you wouldn't be laughing."

I tried to stiffle my laughter but succeding with just a chuckle this time. "Of course I wouldn't laugh if you turned this car into a pretzel Edward," I mock scolded him. "How could you think I don't value my life that much?" I tsked and looked out the window.

I glanced at him quickly to see that he was fighting a smile himself, I looked out again satisfied. "Of course," he mummered. "I'm sure you do value your life so much, you should."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked sceptically.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, you can't say something like that and not explain." I said exasperatedly.

"Well, if you didn't value you your life so much, you...... you would have tried to..." he cleared his throat, but didn't continue.

"Tried to what. What are you talking about? And why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nerv-" he began but stopped when I gave him a stern look. "Okay I am." he admitted. "But how can I not be, when you want to know something that I'm sure will make you run out of this car? I don't want that to happen." he said in defeat.

"I won't run, promise." I said, it can't be _that _bad.

"You didn't apologise." he said eventually, but that wasn't what he was going to say and I know that for sure, because that definitely is not something that will make me run from the car. Question is though, why did he avoid the original question?

"I'm sorry Edward, I really am, I was mean to you, and I had..... no right to be, but you weren't exactly minding your own business either, still I apologise." I said. "But Edward, that wasn't what you were going to say."

"Where do want to go right now?" he asked, yet again avoiding the subject.

"Would you just stop." I shouted at him. "I am not going to run from the car, and I promised, I'm not one to break my promises."

"Fine," he mumbled in defeat. "I said I saw you with a guy that last week, remember?"

"Yeah, Edward, but this conversation isn't up for negotiation."

"You wanted to know." he stated obviously.

"Okay, what about that time?"

"Well, you seemed really hurt at the time and I'm just saying that, if you really didn't value your life, then you would have tried.... I don't know, something." he said finally.

I stared, gaping at him. "You thought I would take my own life because of a boy?" I asked incredulously.

"No, that's not what I'm sayi-"

"That is _exactly _what you're saying Edward, don't even deny it." I interrupted him.

"Bel-"

"You're unbelieveable," I said, opening the door and causing the car to skid to a stop, making me fall forward, I got out and slammed the door.

"Bella!" Edward shouted but I kept running, the undeniable tears falling, I couldn't get away from that night, no matter how hard I tried to forget it. I can't and it was like I always knew that but I thought I could maybe, just maybe ignore it, forget it. And suddenly it was like the truth just hit me in the face, showning that I couldn't run from it, Edward was right I'd have to face it. But that was easier said than done.

I could hear Edward running behind me, but that only made me run faster. Next thing I knew I was losing my balance and the ground was getting closer. I fell onto my knees, but I quickly stuck my hands out to prevent my face from meeting the ground, only all my weight came onto my right arm causing it to bend, and I could have sworn I heard a crack. I let out a scream, it was so painful. Tears were running down my cheaks faster than ever now, and it only got worse when Edward knelt down beside me.

"Go away." I screamed at him. "Just leave me alone, I hate you!"

Yet, he wouldn't go away, he was pulling me to him as I thrashed with my good arm, and pushed at him with my legs.

I kept pounding on his chest, when I realised he wasn't going to let me go, I fell limp in his arms, and he held me tight against him, as I tucked me head in under his neck, sobbing. Sobbing because Jason left me, sobbing because I had no idea why, and sobbing because _somebody _seemed to care, and I held on tight to him.

"It's going to be okay," Edward murmered in my ear.

"No it's not, it never is." I cryed.

"Shhhhh." he whispered. I lay there in his arms, for God knows how long, him murmering assurances the entire time. "I need to get you to a hospital." he said suddenly.

"I don't want to go." I whined.

"I'm sure you don't Bella, but you have to unless you want to have a broken arm for the rest of your life, and be known as a vegetable or cripple, and then when you're older your hand will be permanently that way, and you will never be capable of moving it, hence being called cripple." he said simply, as if we were taking a walk on the beach on a sunny day, so relaxed.

"It's not funny Edward, and you're scaring me."

"Well then come on, I'll carry you." And before I could protest, he had slipped one arm under my knees and the other around my waist, causing me to wince in pain as he moved. "I'm sorry," he apologised profusely.

When we got to the car he sat me down and began buckleing me in. "I can do it myself you know." I said.

"Actually bella you can't and even if you could I wouldn't let you, so don't even bother arguing with me, it isn't going to work right now."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

A while later Edward was parking into the garage of a humingous house, no scratch that, mansion.

"What are you doing? This isn't a hospital Edward." I said, gaping.

He looked at me amused, as he got out and went to my side to open the door. "Yes, Princess obvious, this isn't a hospital, it is infact my home." he replied smirking.

"Wow." I breathed. "But why bring me here?"

"I thought you said you knew my dad is a doctor, Bella?"

"Mhmmm." was all he got back from me.

"He's not at the hospital today, if that's what you mean."

He put an arm around my waist and proceded in carrying me the few feat to the hou- mansion.

"Dad," he called as soon as he stepped into the mansion. "Dad."

"Edward?" A man's smooth yet rough voice replied. "What are you doing out of school?"

"Edward put me down." I hissed. "Before your dad comes down, and finds yo-" I was cut off by the man himself, coming down the last step.

"Who's this?" he asked smiling warmly.

"This is Bella," Edward introduced. "I need you to look at her." he said.

"Edward, I am," Edward's dad replied chuckling, I muffled a laugh myself as he winked at me.

"Funny," he deadpanned. "But Bella fell and well, I think she broke her arm. _That's _what I need you to see." he added.

"Okay, nice to meet you Bella."

"You too Dr Cullen." I replied.

"Carlisle, you can call me Carlisle. Now let's go upstairs, and I can have a look at your arm."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Yeah, this is broken, can you try make a fist? But don't force it, just gently." Carlisle said. I did as I was asked only to wince in pain, it was like clawing koala off a tree, nearly impossible, it hurt so much. I wanted to be able to bend it, to prove I can, but tears build up from the excruciating pain, that shot up my arm. "No, no don't force it I said, you'll only make it worse." Carlisle said, rushed. "You'll need some exrays. Edward, could you drive Bella down?"

Edward agreed, but this time I didn't let him carry me to the car, which angered him greatly, but there had to be some space between us, I shouldn't have gave in to him, that was just pure stupidity and dangerous, I shouldn't have broke down infront of Edward, now what, would that be the second break down? There aren't going to be anymore from now on, that's for sure.

"Bella, do you really hate me?" Edward asked when he had started the car, and was reversing. I stared at him, but he never looked back.

"I didn't say I hated you." I lied.

Now he looked, eyebrows raised. "Bella you did, loud and clear, I'd be surprised if the people down in Timbuktu didn't hear you." he added a bit of humour, but I knew he was serious.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "And I guess I broke my promise too."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" He asked sadness evident in his voice.

"Edward just stop, I was angry, I said some things I didn't mean, and again I'm sorry."

"Well, actually I was going to say, 'Tough Bella, I'm not going anywhere.' Now, I bet you didn't see that one coming." he said chuckling.

I smiled, and looked up at him. "But Edward, if I asked you to leave me alone, would you?" I asked, willing him to look at me, and he did, but he had this hard, stubborn face on, completely different in comparrison to the carefree, down to earth Edward that had been joking around just seconds ago.

"No matter how hard you try to push me away, and no matter what you say to hurt me, or simply get rid of me, it won't happen. That's a promise Bella." he said his forest green eyes staring right into me.

"Edward," I breathed. "Keep your eyes on the road."

"I don't break my promises either." he added after a while.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Edward dropped me off just outside my house. I never thought I would say this, but I actually didn't want to leave the car, and no it's not what you think, I was dreading the talk I would have to finish with Charlie and Renee. I have a feeling it isn't going to end good. It's _definitely _not going to end good.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked suspiciously.

He raised his eyebrows. "For an intelligent, beautiful girl Bella, you're not that intelligent at all." he said humour evident in his voice. I took a shaky breath, beautiful? I shook my head and looked out the window.

"Hey," I said laughing and turning to him, shoving him a bit, " I _am _intelligent," I paused. "In comparison to _some _people in Forks High." I said looking directly at him and raising my eyebrows.

"I know you are," he murmered. "And here, what do you mean some people, huh?"

"Oh nothing." I said nonchalanty.

"Sure." Edward said, drawling the sure, making me laugh.

"Uh, Bella, not that I want you to leave my car," I flushed. "But really, I don't think your parents are going to like it if you stay out here all night." he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah," I sighed. "They wouldn't like that." I put my head down and was about to leave the car until Edward called to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, slowly reaching toward me and cupping my face in his hands, his emerald green eyes gazing into mine.

"Nothing." I whispered, looking at him wide eyed, what had brought this on all of a sudden?

"You're lieing, but okay, I'll let it go." he said, still not letting me go, and yet I didn't want him to, strangely. I felt safe with Edward I realised, I always had, even when he said things that upset me, or.... reminded me, of things.

"Again," he said breaking the silence. "You're upset about something, I can tell, you're frowning and sighing, something has you worried or upset, either way, I won't push it, but Bella, do know I'm hear and I'm willing to listen, anytime, anywhere, no matter what, call, text, I don't care I'll be there." he promised.

"Thank you," I whispered closing me eyes and leaning forward, resting my forehead against his, my voice breaking. "Really."

"Anytime."

I took a deep breath and moved away, trying to catch my breath, with my hand on the handle, just about to open the door, until I heard Edward whisper, "Sweat dreams."

"Not likely," I mumbled, and quickly got out of the car, not once looking back.

As I opened the door and was about to step in a thought came to me. I could avoid tyhe conversation, sneak upstairs maybe.

"Bella, in the living room, now." I heard my mom say. Damn it, now there's my plan out the window, even though it wasn't much of a plan.

I trudged down the hall. "Yes, mother." I said from between my teeth.

"Sit down, we need to talk." she said motioning towards the couch. I sat, and crossed my legs, and then I noticed Charlie sitting in the far right handside corner, in one of the oversized, leather couches, frowning, and huffing every now and the, Renee, standing close to me, arms crossed. Had I have not known any better I would have laughed, the scene was so comical.

I persed my lips and looked from Renee to Charlie. I wasn't going to start this conversation.

"Why'd you let him go without an explanation?" Charlie asked. Honestly? It's not like I asked him to leave me, with _no _explanation.

"Dad, I didn't ask him to leave, he left, I couldn't do anything about it."

"Why?" Renee asked, looking down at me.

"He doesn't love me anymore, okay? Could we just not talk about this?" I asked desperately.

"Bella, the boy doesn't just suddenly up and leave, because he doesn't love you anymore, nobody does that." Charlie said, sympathy in his voice and looking at him, it was in his eyes too. I didn't like it. And I didn't want it.

"Well he did, what does that tell you dad?" I asked, teeth gritted.

"It doesn't tell me anything, I still feel like there's something I don't know."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Something I don't know either dad, I'm not hiding anything from you, I swear I don't know."

"Have you tried calling him?" Renee asked.

"I have and there's nothing he's not here, I don't know where he is, I don't even think he's in the country anymore. Maybe he's gone back to Ireland." I said. " Can we just leave it, please." I added.

"Okay, but only if I start seeing you going out with people, friends, shopping, anything Bella. Act your age, go out, live your life, before you regret it.

Not likely, I thought, no one even likes me. "Sure." I said anyway, standing up. "I'm going to bed."

"We're serious Bella." my mother added.

I kept on, up to my room.

Oddly, I did have sweet dreams.........

**I know you all hate me, and I don't blame you. I know I hate it myself when other authors don't update in ages, and now I'm doing it myself. But like I said, I was gone for two weeks and when I came back my dad had gotten rid of the internet.**

**I know you guys will be looking forward to a lot of chapters since I was gone so long, but really because there was no internet I wasn't motivated to write, because I know I can't update. But this is a very long chapter. Also, I've got my summer exams coming up in, only two weeks!!!!!!! I have to study obviously, because my results will show, what level I'm to be put in for my Junior Cert next year, and that's very important to me, so that comes first. **

**And then to make it worse I'm going away for two damn months for my summer holidays, honestly, if it was up to me, I wouldn't go, but it's not, so.....**

**I'm really sorry. But I'll try. Enjoy!**


End file.
